1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to precast curb sections, and more particularly, to an improved precast curb assembly and anchoring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A curb is a shallow border member having a vertical component used for separating a paved road portion from a lawn or sidewalk. Such curbs or curbstones are utilized in landscaping, i.e., between a patio and lawn section or at the edges of parking lots for restraining automobiles and for preventing the paved section from expanding. Traditionally, such curbs are formed in situ or are precast in sections. A precast curb section may be about 1 meter in length, 20 to 30 cm in height and 8 to 15 cm in width. In order to install such precast sections, it is necessary to dig a trench along the edge of the pavement and to install each curb section in the trench such that the curb is flush or projects above the pavement. These curb sections are usually precast concrete or are cut from stone.
Several developments have been made over the years, such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,954, Ansgariusson, 1974, whereby fastener means are provided as part of the precast curb section for fastening the curb section to the pavement, thus eliminating the need for providing a trench and requiring an anchor portion to the curb section.
Another problem with precast curb sections is the fact that in a curb layout, the majority of curb sections are assembled in a straight line, but certain portions are curved requiring separate curved sections. Furthermore, designers are often restricted by the predetermined curvature of the curb sections available.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,475, Castonguay et al., 1990, discloses a precast curb section which includes fastening projections on its rear surface extending vertically. The fastening projections are provided with a bore extending parallel to the rear surface and therethrough the height of the projection for passing a fastening means such as a nail, for engaging the base on which the curb is to be installed. Two adjacent curb sections of this patent are each respectively anchored and are not fastened to one another along their respective lateral edges.
Another problem with precast curb sections is that they are not fastened to each other and spacing can occur between two adjacent curb sections.
A further problem with adjacent precast curb sections is that they are not leveled with each others and eventually move vertically relative to each other.